Loving A Monster
by Mcfly93
Summary: He slowly falling in love with a monster who destroyed him
1. Chapter 1

**Loving A Monster**

This is the sequel for the Fright Night fic that I'd made a long time ago, I just got this whole idea about their story even though Jerry is one son of a bitch from previous stories and always be (you going to hate this one too). If Mpreg is not of your preference, please slowly step away and don't read the motherfucking fic thank you.

My inspiration mostly comes from my queen, Lana Del Rey because she's beautiful and her songs connected to my soul and body. Honeymoon and Ultraviolence album is where the inspiration comes from, so listen to it and you'll see why it is related to this story. I forgot my warning, this story can be a trigger as I put violence, cheating and stuff that most people dislike but this is how I like and write so I'm sorry in advance.

Enjoy and brings lot of tissue cause I love drama and shit, basically I Lana del Rey all of my fic! It is unbetae'd, so for those who volunteer can PM or comment below.

* * *

They move by midnight, where he can see billion of stars and moon enlightening their solitude night. The omega sits beside his 'mate', his alpha that going to be with him eternally in this dark elusive world. Old songs played in the radio, most of the artists in that channel are unknown to the young omega (he can only identify one or two of them since his mother heard it once at a time).

"We're going to reach a new town in an hour, best get ready for meal kid"

A years ago, Charlie Brewster was just an omega male who wants to live in the normal world with the person he loves… but then, a beautiful yet dangerous catastrophe landed on him. An alpha only known as Jerry, envisioned like a god Greek statue with unknown lineage of his whereabouts; came into his life with his broad smile but holds hidden intention. The man took everything with brutes and merciless, leaving Charlie with no option and forced to mate with him in his first heat, the deadly consequences for entering his lair.

"We're here"

The town is isolated from the city and the nearest facility is 5 miles away, just like his hometown back then. Dimmed with light, the residents sleep soundly in their bed without any warning of the incoming danger ahead of them. Jerry park his truck at the new house they manage to buy (the alpha actually kept a lot of cash in his bank account) in the online site.

"Home sweet home, dear"

Charley looks at the house, 2 storey house with standard necessities for the new movers. They enter the house and seems like the furniture and stuff still fits in their place perfectly, just need to polish up and cleaning then they can stay here. His alpha went upstairs to check the bedroom while he has gone to the kitchen and open the back door, nothing special but the grass has to be cut down. The omega goes upstairs and find Jerry at the balcony in the master bedroom, with a satisfying grin on his face.

"This town is going to be fun"

He can already foresee the future, spilling blood and disappearance of poor souls from this earth. Unwillingly taken by the monster whom he called as his mate, the frightening thing is…Charley slowly falling in love with the vampire. He can no longer live without a touch from Jerry, every small detail like when Jerry brought a bag of blood for him to drink or the time where two of them cuddling with each other as if the world is in their possession. The question remains the same, is the feeling mutual for the alpha? He lives with ferocious streak and ruthless towards his victim, there are moments when the victims pleading for help but all Charley can do is watch with silent tears.

"Poor unfortunate souls…" he murmurs.

A pair of hand snakes around his waist and Jerry's head on his shoulder, it feels romantic and Charley can appreciate these little moments.

"I'm going to bring some whores to fuck and use them for our supply food, I suggest you do the same cause I won't babysit your ass any longer."

Is their bond have any meaning other than to make his heart clenches in pain and deal with the misery? Charley nods, obey to his alpha command but his mind rage with wild emotions to stop this sick play. That very night, Jerry fucked him hard and rough much to his disliking but that is just how they do it for the whole past years. Hard kisses without tenderness and the physical pain afterwards highly unbearable, red bruises scatters all over his body even though it heals very fast. The real nightmare begins its role in the next night….

"FUCK!"

"HARDER! FASTER!"

Those screams and moan of pleasure, Charley cover his ears and sit quietly in the corner of his bedroom. The four walls cannot withhold the woman's voice and how Jerry groan for his release then end her alive with a venomous bite. Different women enter this house ever since they move last month, and lots of voices he can hear at the end of the hallway.

"Make it stop…"

It's getting louder and the omega's heart crushing down to pieces, hoping they'll stop and Jerry would ask his forgiveness and promise to be his one. A dream he perished long time ago, but still…the slim possibility almost impossible. He wants to get out and feels the fresh air on his pale face, Jerry maybe his alpha but he did say Charley can do whatever what he wants because he's tired living in jaded life.

"I'll escape from this endless torture even though for night hours"

"AAAAAHHH!"

It can only mean one thing, Jerry had his meal. The frail omega takes his first shower and search for clothes that he could find in the closet. Determine for his night out, Charley opens the door and step out from the house with a single breath (ironic)

"Not bad"

He walks around and notice the similarities, his hometown used to be like this. Nice suburban areas and the neighbourhood helping out each other, he could remember all the fun and laughter back there. The immense pain in his heart cannot be contain, if only he could shed a tears and let all his emotions out.

"Whose there?"

The reality sucks him back and see a young officer staring back at him, Charley just stands there and do nothing. He must be on patrol for tonight.

"Are you okay there?"

The omega look at him with sad eyes, as if seeking for someone's help. The strange officer approaches him to have a better look on the new face, what he finds is remarkable. The boy is beautiful with his flawless pale feature, a bit thin but nevertheless; an absolute perfection.

"What is your name?" he tried to act professionally, the male omega seems frighten. It shows clearly in his magnetic green eyes.

"Charley Brewster"

"Where do you live, Charley?"

Charley points at the end of the road and the officer nods his head, taking notes and write the information in the notebooks he have.

"So you're the new resident here, surprising because I never saw your everywhere"

He keep quiet and listen all the chatters, it's already 3AM and thirst for blood arise. His eyes averted to the officer's neck and imagine how delicious the taste like especially a young and healthy man blood. He didn't realize when the new officer standing tall in front of him and their eyes met with an inch.

"I'm sorry but I have to go"

"Wait…"

He runs and leaves the officer alone, some part of Charley reminds him to become human. Finally back to the house, he shuts the door and quickly gone to the bedroom.

"I can't do it."

"Charley"

He gazes up and watch Jerry smouldering eyes on him, worst conclusions immediately appear in his mind. Is Jerry going to kill him? Or another episode of his mental cruelty?

"You're gone without telling me"

Charley hesitates but he answer "It is you who gave me permission to go out"

"True, but I can see you didn't have your meal yet"

He looks down and lies "I'm not hungry"

Suddenly, Jerry yanks up his wrist and thrown to the bed. The alpha on top of him, tiny dust of concerns and annoyed by Charley's behaviour.

"Stubborn omega"

They kiss and went downhill, couple of thrusts and Charley get a taste of the woman's blood in his mouth.

Two months passed since the incident, Charley starts to feel nauseas and pain in the stomach. It's been two weeks and he had no idea what are the causes. He throws up again and back to his bed while Jerry is out there, probably look for another whore to feed.

"What is happening to me?'

The symptoms he had match only for one thing, but he has to be sure. He decides to go out and buy himself that item. Swift movements across the road and he manage to find a market nearby, he seek out at the medical sections and found what he looking for. Unexpected things happen when he meet again the officer at the counter.

"Seems like destiny unite us once again."

He just watch the officer's face, Charley almost drink his blood. What a disgusts to find himself yearning for blood, but it's the only way for him to survive.

"Officer Jayden Ward at your service"

He cannot control his lust and try to avoid the man as soon as possible, the cashier gives the money change and Charley hastily leaves the market with the item in his hand. Someone pulls his bicep and turn him to face Officer Ward.

"It's the second time you try to ditch me"

"Please, I have to go home officer" his voice sounds like a whisper.

"I know you're in trouble, Charley. I can't stop thinking about it ever since I've met you that day"

Damn why alpha got all the superhuman strength?

"I'm dangerous, just let me go."

The grips tighten and Charley so sure it could break his arms.

"I won't until you tell me what is troubling you."

The omega really want to tell how he wish to be free from the monster's grasp, living in a shadow with vicious lust of blood. Oh, it could be heaven but Jerry is the man he's in love with and he wouldn't dare to betray his only love.

"I am fine, don't worry about me" fake smile to convince the officer to move on from his life.

Officer Ward finally release his skinny arm and he flinch backwards, at least he get away this time.

"Let me send you home, it is almost midnight and dangerous to be out here alone"

He should be the one be careful, hanging around with a vampire. Charley enter the officer's car and sit quietly at the passenger seat, Jayden comes later after he write down again in the notebook. The new alpha drives to the residence place and he just watch the house one by one, soon will be the victim and no one's able to help them.

"You daydreaming"

"I'm sorry."

He adjusts his seat and look down, doesn't want to make the alpha annoy with his attitude. Jerry despise him when he did that, said it's a waste of time and his dream is gone forever. Officer Ward notice the change but he silence about it, scared it will trigger something else, so much mystery about Charley and he desire to dig out the omega's biggest secret.

TBC

* * *

The story stuck in my head and I need to write it down, it'll be update daily so tomorrow shall be done! still dunno what route I will take with this, stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Hello again and welcome to the second chapter of the story, I tried my best to keep updated as I promised from the previous chapter. Anyway, sit back, enjoy and don't forget to check your emotions cause it's about to go down from here.

Jerry is a full alpha vampire but Charley is still in phase to become full vampire, his denial towards drinking blood slows his transformation. So, he has bit left human trait.

* * *

They arrives in front of his house, only one light present at the master bedroom while all of them is pitch black. Officer Ward look at him with worry, the omega absolutely have trouble in home because he is so fragile like a little boy who lost in the wood.

"Thank you for sending me here officer, good night."

"You live here alone?"

His tongue-tied for a moment, should he tell the officer he's here with one of the most dangerous monster that ever alive in this planet? He simply say…

"I am here with my mate officer, good night again"

Jayden watch Charley from the car until he close the main door shut, mate? He then realize there's something else in the scent that he tried to ignore. A solid scent he able to distinguish after Charley left him alone, an alpha. Not an ordinary alpha, far more dominant and aggressive one based from what he sense. Since the day he met Charley, he cannot stop thinking about him that he could lose his insanity. The urge to protect and keep the weak omega from danger, new found feelings he never thought he had.

"You're confusing me, omega."

Meanwhile, Charley immediately run off to the toilet and pee then wait if it works. Five minutes gone and the result come as he expected ought to be, he is pregnant. This innocent child will born in vile life and forever live in darkness realm, no happiness or love from his own father. He touch his flat stomach, knowing there's a sign of life in the womb.

"Daddy is going to take care of you, gives all the love you want and avoid any harm"

He smiles and feel genuinely happy despite all the craziness in his past, to become a mother is a new region for him. Charley always imagines himself as a caring mother, supports him/her no matter what sex. Vows history will not repeat just like what happen between their parents, Charley hugs his stomach and gives the unborn child endless promises. Jerry deserves the truth, he got an heir he wanted. Hope begin to climbs in Charley's heart, this child would change their relationship. Maybe his alpha finally change his perspectives and be more faithful for their future family.

"I can't wait to tell your father, junior"

Suddenly, bursts of excitement flowing through his veins. How he should break the news? Jerry is not home yet, he plan to surprise him with test result he got just now. Charley waits patiently for his husband to come home, it is almost 2AM and he should be at home by now. The telephone rings at the living room and Charley pick it up.

"Hello"

"Kid, I'm going to sleep in somewhere else. Don't bother to wait."

The alpha hung up the phone and Charley slumps down in blubbering mess, how could he ruin Charley's moment of happiness with one call? It's unfair! He can hear the screams again from their bedroom, the sound of sex when Jerry brings his victim to the house.

"Stop it…"

It resonance over and over again, the melody of laughter and giggles that haunts him every single day. Is he not enough for Jerry's satisfaction for lust? So foolish of him to falls in love with a bastard, but the heart want what it wants. He ended up in his own bedroom, with hand on his stomach and sniffles to his endless slumber.

At Day, Jayden try to find the information about Charley Brewster. He got the basics, but then he stumbles into one article.

" _Omega male missing!"_

 _24_ _th_ _March 2011_

 _An omega male named Charley Brewster apparently missing mysteriously after his mother leaved him for presentations call in Oklahoma, last seen was 13 March 2011. Any useful finding can be contact through XXX-XXXX-XXX_

Charley listed in missing person but Jayden seen him, even though it's weird he only comes out in night. He intends to confront this matter and demand some explanation from the boy himself, his mother must be worried sick about him without knowing her son whereabouts.

"I must go and find him"

He had a plan tonight, Jayden will wait at the neighbourhood and see if Charley is going out today. Curiosity still lingering in his mind, who is Charley's mate? He never met him, but the instincts in him could tell that he is a dangerous one and innocent Charley had to come with him.

"I'll save you Charley"

X

Charley's eyes shot open and realize he had a bad nightmare, the memories from the past couldn't go away. It is stuck like a glue and repeating films all over again, won't stop until he succumbs to those nightmares. The pregnant omega notice something, ray of sunlight seeping through the window. Long time ago, he would rather stay in room and stare at the computer. Now, he want to feel and embraces in his soul.

"Can I touch you?"

His hands feels the hotness of the light, pain starts radiating throughout his body but Charley doesn't care. Is he brave enough to end his own suffering? Jerry don't mind if he died, the alpha would think one less burden to lift. He's free and able to fuck any bitches he want, while Charley and the baby would be gone from this world.

"Baby…"

This poor, sweet and innocent unborn child of him and Jerry. He rubs his stomach and cry silently, unfair their child couldn't live normal and happy just like other kids. Such a bad mother he is to kill his own flesh, especially with the one he loves.

"I'm sorry baby, daddy is wrong."

In front of him, stood Jerry Dandridge with his singlet and jeans. Charley wipes his tears and stare back at him, not knowing what happen next.

"I can smell you."

"What?'

"You're pregnant."

Oh, he able to uncover Charley's pregnancy without spilling the beans out. Of course, Jerry is an old alpha and have super scents and probably come across with same situation as his. The only difference, he is carrying Jerry's heir in his womb and he stupid enough not detecting his alpha movements. Jerry forcefully grabs his thin wrist and see the damage he done, not bad enough but still there's a sign of burn. He growls and starts to lick Charley's hand with cautious, the omega gapes his mouth and try to escape but useless. His gaze straight to Jerry and his licking, why he doing this? After couple of minutes, it is done.

"If you do this again, I won't be kind anymore"

The alpha vampire thrown his omega to bed and eyes pitch black like wormhole ready to suck the whole universe. Charley not ready for this.

"Hurt the baby, I instantly kill you Charley. You're not the only one."

Jerry don't really about him much, only for his children. Charley is disposable, one he can let go once he satisfied and find another one for replacement. That hurts, a lot….

"I'm not, he's our baby"

"Mine"

It stings, no 'us' in Jerry's dictionary definition of family. Only him and his future boy, no Charley in the picture. God, how awful that is. As usual, bed equals with sex and Jerry unusual rougher than he used to be. Maybe he's mad because Charley want to kill his baby or something Charley always yields for: Jerry mad because he loves him. What he missed is Jerry stay besides him and wide grin on his handsome face when Charley adorably wrinkle his nose.

"I'll protect you both"

He kissed Charley's temple and walk out from the house to feed human's blood again. This time, Jerry provides extra blood for Charley so he's healthy enough to take care of the baby. The kid pale like ghost and deny his encouragement to join him and drinks blood together. Stubborn child.

X

Officer Jayden Ward waits in his car, he park few houses away from Charley so the omega will not aware of his presence. It's night but no sign of Charley, odd. Couples of hours went by and still no life sign in Charley's house. He cannot help if Charley doesn't show up and waste of time consider how long he stayed here.

"Where are you?"

Finally he gives up, Charley not going out tonight. Some part of him disappointed because Charley is nowhere to be seen and justice not serves. The main part is, Jayden only want to have a nice conversation with his dreamy omega and claim Charley as his mate.

"What was I thinking?"

The feelings he have become something more than pure obsessions.

TBC

* * *

I'll keep updating asap so this one is fresh from the oven lol


End file.
